


You be Stunning, Baby, I'll be Stunned

by crinkle-eyed-boo (KimmieRocks)



Series: Own the Scars [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, IT'S ALL FLUFF AND SMUT, M/M, Own the Scars Time Stamp, Rimming, Smut, They call each other baby a lot, To quote Maggie they are DISGUSTING, Top Louis, but remember they share that, honeymoon phase, i'm not even sorry, it's what they deserve, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieRocks/pseuds/crinkle-eyed-boo
Summary: Harry reaches for the pink blouse with white polka dots, hesitating slightly before taking it off the hanger, the smooth cotton soft in his hands.He bought it a couple months ago; it’s hung in his closet untouched ever since, despite the fact that he absolutely loves it. The pink makes a bold statement, one he hasn’t quite yet had the confidence to make.Until tonight.Harry and Louis go on their first date.





	You be Stunning, Baby, I'll be Stunned

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I can't thank you enough for your response to Own the Scars. My heart has been overflowing with joy and gratitude from Day One. Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, kudos-ed, recommended, reblogged, and yelled at me in my inbox. It's meant so much to me, I'll never be able to properly say how much. 
> 
> Here we have our first timestamp for Harry and Louis. It's a request I got a lot in the comments, so I hope it lives up to your expectations!
> 
> Thanks as always to my fic clique, who deal with me yelling and sending random snippets at any moment. My heart forever belongs to my incomparable Alpha-Beta, [disgruntledkittenface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface) who continues to go above and beyond in her commitment to me and my story. She holds my hand when I am whining, she kicks me out of the Google Doc for my own good, she listens to me obsess over the most minute details without ever telling me to shut the fuck up, and she always seems to know exactly what to say when I get stuck on something. I picked someone the most supportive, you guys. 
> 
> Title comes from "Kill the Lights" by Matt Nathanson

Louis grips Harry’s hand tightly in his own as they walk down Boylston street. Sliding his aviators up into his hair as the waning sun casts long shadows on the sidewalk, he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

_I can do this._

Harry squeezes his hand and guides them out of the flow of foot traffic, stopping and turning to face Louis. He shoves his own pair of aviators up into his unruly curls and looks at Louis with gentle concern.

“You okay?” Harry asks, running his thumb over Louis’ knuckle.

“Yeah,” Louis says, taking another steadying breath and wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, pulling him close. Harry’s arms go around his shoulders automatically. “Just anxious. I mean it’s your friends, I want to make a good impression.”

“They’re gonna love you, Lou, I promise,” Harry says into his hair. “They’re so excited to meet you, baby. Jade demanded it as soon as I told her you were coming up.”

Louis huffs a laugh into Harry’s neck and then takes a deep breath, inhaling Harry’s comforting scent.

“Everything else okay?” Harry asks softly, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

Louis sighs, the butterflies kicking up a storm in his stomach again.

_Right. That._

After Jade had texted the restaurant suggestion that morning, Harry had shown him the website and menu so Louis wouldn’t be caught off guard when they got there. Because while the Boston Burger Company wasn’t a _bar_ per se, they did have an extensive selection of wine and craft beer on the menu.

(“We go here for happy hour a lot ’cause the food is good and it’s pretty cheap,” Harry had explained apologetically. “So just so you’re prepared, they’ll probably get drinks.” Louis had kissed him and said he wanted to give it a shot. And then he looked up local AA meetings and found one he could go to while Harry was in class.)

“I’m nervous about being around people who are drinking,” Louis admits.  

“You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, you know,” Harry soothes, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. “It’s not too late for me to call the girls and say we just want to get coffee or dessert instead. Whatever you’re comfortable with, baby. I want you to be okay.”

Louis shakes his head and smiles at Harry reassuringly.

“No, no,” he says with determination. “The menu looked sick when you showed it to me. Especially the milkshakes. I want to go and I want to meet your friends, Haz. I can do this. I want to.”

“Are you sure?”

“I mean it’s not like I haven’t been in restaurants since getting sober. It’s just always been with the boys so nobody’s been drinking. And like I know I can’t avoid it forever, s’just a little scary the first time.”

“I understand,” Harry says, squeezing his shoulders.

“The place is just beer and wine, yeah?” Louis asks, chewing his lip. “No liquor?”

“No liquor,” Harry affirms. “Just beer and wine.”  

“Okay,” Louis says softly, leaning his forehead against Harry’s. He grips the soft cotton of Harry’s white button-down in his fists. “Can you...can you not drink tonight? Is that okay? I feel a little selfish asking that, but I just don’t want to be the only–”  

Harry stops him with a gentle kiss to his lips, cupping Louis’ face in his large hands.

“I wasn’t planning to, Lou,” Harry says earnestly, thumbs brushing over Louis’ cheekbones as he looks him in the eye.

Louis’ shoulders slump in relief and the knot in his stomach unwinds.

“You weren’t?”

“Absolutely not,” Harry affirms. “It would be weird for me too. Drinking around you. I’m not ready for that either, believe me.”

“I didn’t think of it that way,” Louis admits. “That it would be a big deal for you.”

“Yeah,” Harry says quietly. “I mean it’s not on the same level as you, obviously, but...yeah.”

“I’m sorry, Haz,” Louis apologizes, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear. “For freaking out and not talking about this earlier. I’m trying to speak up more, I really am.”

“Hey, it’s not all on you,” Harry assures him. “I should have said I wasn’t planning on drinking when we talked about it this morning. I just assumed you would know that. I’m sorry too, babe.”

“Look at us working on this whole healthy communication thing,” Louis smiles. “Better late than never, right?”

“Right,” Harry nods.

“Thank you,” Louis says, pecking Harry’s lips. “For always being so supportive.”  

“Of course,” Harry grins back at him. “You ready to do this then?”

Louis nods and Harry laces their fingers together and starts to lead him down the sidewalk towards the restaurant.

“Wait!” Louis exclaims suddenly, halting in his tracks and tugging Harry back to him. “Forgot to say one thing.”

“Wha–”

Louis surges up on his tiptoes, sealing his lips over Harry’s, kissing him solidly. Harry makes a little gasp of surprise and then groans softly as Louis darts his tongue out teasingly, licking into Harry’s mouth. Before Harry can fully react to him, Louis pulls away, giggling at Harry’s slightly dazed expression.

“I love you, baby.”

“Love you, too,” Harry replies, bopping his nose.

They gaze at each other dopily for a moment before Harry ducks down for another kiss. Louis dodges him with a laugh and starts to drag him down the sidewalk.

“Harold, restrain yourself. We are in _public_. And we’re going to be late, let’s go.”

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Harry grumbles fondly, dragging his feet. “And you don’t even know where we’re going.”

“So show me then,” Louis simpers, batting his eyelashes. “You’re supposed to be my tour guide this week after all. So get guiding, Styles, I’m hungry.”

Harry laughs even as he rolls his eyes, swinging their joined hands between them as they walk.

“Berklee is just down the street that way,” Harry says, gesturing with his free hand. “Ed was sorry he couldn’t come tonight, by the way. He’s working.”

“S’okay,” Louis replies. “It’s not like you knew I was coming this week or anything. If I don’t meet him this trip, I will on the next one, yeah?”

“Sounds good,” Harry says with a grin, his dimples carving deep craters in his cheeks.

The grin doesn’t leave Harry’s face as they continue to stroll down the sidewalk hand in hand.

“What are you grinning at, Dimples?” Louis asks.

“M’just happy,” Harry replies. “I like...this is really fucking cheesy, sorry, but I just can’t believe you’re actually here in Boston and you’re about to meet my friends and I get to introduce you as my _boyfriend_ and I’m...just gonna stop gushing cause we’re here.”

Louis looks up. The restaurant looks pretty unassuming, a sign with silver letters and a simple burger logo above the door of the narrow space. There’s a small patio with a few tables; a handful of people sitting outside, braving the slightly cool spring evening, laughing and passing pitchers of beer around. Louis’ eyes widen as he takes in the sheer size of the burgers and the mountains of fries and onion rings. His stomach rumbles.

“I’m really happy to be here too,” Louis says softly, squeezing Harry’s hand as they hop up the couple of steps that lead to the entrance. “You’re not cheesy.”

Harry arches an eyebrow.

“Okay, you’re cheesy as fuck,” Louis laughs. “But I like you that way.”

“Good,” Harry says, kissing him quickly and then pulling the door open. “Now, if I know Jade, which I do, she’s already–”

“Harry!”

“Here,” Harry finishes with a laugh as he waves at two girls sitting in a booth across from the open kitchen space. Louis recognizes them from Harry’s pictures immediately. “Seriously, baby, I’ve never met a more punctual person in my life. She always beats me.”

“Someone more prompt than you,” Louis remarks as Harry leads them back to where the girls are sitting. “No wonder you like her so much.”

“That’s exactly what Leigh-Anne said the night I met her.”

“There is nothing wrong with being fashionably late, Harold.”

“Says you,” Harry fires back.

“Hi!” Jade chirps, sliding out of the booth once they get to the table. Louis hangs back a little as Harry ducks forward to kiss her cheek.

“Sorry we’re a little late,” Harry apologizes. “Been here long?”

“Fifteen minutes or so,” Leigh-Anne replies with a warm smile.

“I just wanted to make sure we got a table,” Jade shrugs. “You know how crazy they can get here. Anyway, are you going to introduce me or what?”

She looks at Louis expectantly, a huge smile on her face.

“This is Louis,” Harry says proudly, squeezing his hand and tugging him forward. “My boyfriend.”

Harry beams at him and Louis can’t deny the thrill that shoots down his spine at hearing Harry say it out loud.

“Lou, this is Jade and Leigh-Anne.”

“Hi,” Louis says a little shyly, extending his hand to Jade.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Louis,” Jade scoffs, reaching towards him. “I’m a hugger. Can I hug you? Let’s hug.”

Louis laughs, letting go of Harry’s hand and accepting her hug. She squeezes him tight and Louis feels all his nerves melting away. “Nice to meet you.”

“It’s so great to meet you finally,” she coos. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Oh, God,” Louis groans. “Promise not to hold any of it against me?”

“Please,” Jade says, releasing him and swatting his shoulder. “I wish you could have seen my reaction when Harry texted me on Friday saying he had to bail on our Nicholas Sparks double feature because he was on his way to Charlottesville.”

“She sounded like that screaming baby goat,” Leigh-Anne adds.

“Harry,” Louis gasps dramatically, placing a hand on his chest. “You skipped out on _The Notebook–”_

“And _Dear John_ ,” Jade interjects.

“ _And_ _Dear John_ for me? Shit, you must really love me or something!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Harry says fondly, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “I mean if it had been _The Lucky One,_ maybe it would be a different story.”

“I doubt it,” Jade grins. “Now c’mere you, I haven’t gotten my hug yet.”

Harry laughs, embracing a waiting Jade. She sways them back and forth, muttering something in Harry’s ear. Louis looks over at Leigh-Anne as he slides into the booth. He feels a momentary pang of longing as he takes in their mostly full beers, but it vanishes when Leigh-Anne smiles at him, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly at Harry and Jade. Louis chuckles.

“They always like this?”

“Yes. They’re insufferable,” Leigh-Anne deadpans, even as her eyes sparkle with obvious fondness as she watches a still hugging Jade and Harry. She takes a sip of her beer. “You would never think that they _just_ saw each other in class a few hours ago.”

“We didn’t have time to talk then,” Jade protests. She pokes Harry’s chest and then slides in the booth next to her girlfriend. “Because _someone_ was running late this morning and didn’t get to class until like 30 seconds before it started.”

Jade glares at Harry accusingly. Harry blushes and scrunches his nose, glancing at Louis out of the corner of his eye as he sits. Louis presses a thumb into his dimple and winks at him, casually picking up his menu so he can hide his smug grin behind it. Harry’s blush deepens; he’s no doubt remembering how Louis had dropped to his knees just as Harry had been about to leave for class.

(“Have a good day at class, baby,” Louis said coquettishly, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes and reaching for his belt buckle. “Learn lots.”)

“The ah...the shuttle bus...was late this morning,” Harry flusters, his cheeks now beet-red. “And there was a long wait at the coffee shop.”

“Uh-huh,” Jade says disbelievingly, a smirk tugging at her lips. “Sure, Harry.”

“So what’s good here, ladies?” Louis says airily. “Haz said something about insane milkshakes? Now...just how insane are we talking?”

“The s’mores one literally comes with a huge s’more on top of it insane,” Jade offers, her eyes still glittering with amusement.

“Perfect,” Louis grins. “I think I’ll get that.”

*******

“Oh my God, I’m so full,” Louis groans, leaning back in the corner of the booth and patting his belly. He surveys the scraps of their meal and then reaches for the last of the bacon cheddar fries. “And yet...I can’t stop. It’s too fucking good.”

“I know, right?” Jade agrees, plucking a cinnamon-sugar dusted sweet potato fry from the plate in the middle of the table. “Best burgers ever.”

“We’re gonna have to keep coming here, baby,” Louis says, turning to Harry. “I have to try every burger on the menu.”

“Fine by me,” Harry says happily, swirling his straw through the remains of his melting nutella milkshake. “I’m still working my way through it myself.” Harry exhales loudly, pushing the glass away from him. “Ugh, I’m done. I’m like 30 seconds away from having to unbutton my jeans.”

Louis eyes Harry’s glass, biting his lip. After a moment he reaches out and slides Harry’s glass towards him; Harry watches him with an amused grin on his face.

“I thought you said you were full?”

“It’s a nutella milkshake, Harold,” Louis says archly. “There’s always room for that. It’s worth the pain. You can just roll me home.”

“Sounds good,” Harry laughs, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“God, you guys are gross,” Leigh-Anne quips, draining her beer glass.

“The grossest,” Harry agrees with a smirk, squeezing Louis’ thigh under the table. He slides out of the booth. “I’m gonna hit the restroom and see about the check. You okay?”

Louis nods, slurping down the dregs of the milkshake as Harry heads down the narrow hall to the men’s room. He finishes the milkshake, sliding the glass aside as he smiles over at the girls.

“Hey, thanks for coming out tonight,” Louis says earnestly. “You guys mean so much to Haz, so I’m really glad we got to hang out.”

“Like we would have missed it,” Leigh-Anne replies with a grin. “I wasn’t kidding before when I said that Jade made baby goat noises when she found out Harry was going to see you.”

“Shut up, I was excited,” Jade says, swatting her girlfriend affectionately. “He missed you so much, Louis. I’m so glad you guys finally got your shit together.”

“Me too,” Louis replies with a sigh, sweeping his hair to the side. “I’m so lucky to have him.”

“I don’t need to give you the best friend talk, do I?” Jade asks, narrowing her eyes teasingly.

“God, no,” Louis laughs. “I don’t plan on letting him go ever again.”

“Good,” Jade nods. “Cause I like you, Louis, but I wouldn’t hesitate to kick your ass.”

“I believe it,” Louis says seriously. “I do have a favor to ask of you guys though?”

“Ooh, I’m intrigued,” Leigh-Anne says, threading her fingers through Jade’s.

Louis peers down the hall, making sure Harry’s not on his way back.

“I want to take Harry out tomorrow,” he explains. “For our first date.”

“Awwww!” Jade coos.

“We’ve never been on an actual date before,” Louis continues bashfully. “So I want to do something nice for him, yeah? But I’ve never been to Boston, so I don’t know where to go. I spent some of the afternoon searching places on Yelp, but you like never know with those reviews, so I’d much rather get a personal recommendation. Any ideas?”

Jade drums her perfectly manicured nails on the table as she looks at Leigh-Anne.

“Top of the Hub?”

“That’s so touristy though,” Leigh-Anne replies, wrinkling her nose. “Plus, they’d have to wear ties and jackets.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jade agrees. “Too much for a first date.” She turns and looks at Louis, pointing at him. “But that would be a great place for an anniversary. It overlooks the entire city. Super romantic. Remember that.”

“Top of the Hub,” Louis says, tapping his temple. “Got it.”

“Ooh, I know,” Leigh-Anne says, her eyes lighting up. “What was that Asian place we went to a few weeks ago? The one with the tasting menu?”

“Oh, yes!” Jade exclaims. “Myers and Chang. That would be perfect.”

“Harry loves Asian,” Louis mutters, already googling the restaurant on his phone. “Has he been there before?”

“I don’t think so,” Jade says. “We’ve only been the one time. I haven’t heard him mention it before and Harry definitely would have. He’s been complaining about not finding a good Chinese place.”

“So the food’s good?”

“It's hella good. The head chef was on _Top Chef_ a few seasons ago,” Leigh-Anne explains. “And they do a special date night menu on Mondays and Tuesdays–”

“You’ll definitely need a reservation,” Jade interjects. “It’s not a super fancy place, but it’s not very big.”

“Okay,” Louis says, studying the website. “Oh, cool, you can make reservations online. Let me know if you see him coming back, yeah?”

Jade nods conspiratorially, grinning at him. He presses the reservations tab, his thumbs flying over his phone screen as he enters in his contact information, pressing the search button.

“God, their Korean barbeque is to die for,” Leigh-Anne sighs wistfully. “Babe, we have to go back there soon.”

“I got a table for 6:30,” Louis says, blowing a big breath as he presses the confirmation button and places his phone on the table. “You two are amazing, thank you.”

“Yaaaaay!” Jade claps. “Oh, that’ll be so great.”

“What will?” Harry asks, sliding back in next to Louis, their check in hand.

“Oh, Louis was just telling us how he’ll come to karaoke night on his next visit,” Jade says breezily

“Time to start brushing up on your Sandy, Haz,” Louis adds. “We have a reputation to uphold, after all.”

“Fuck yeah, we do,” Harry says, glancing at the check and reaching for his wallet. “We’ll win karaoke night for sure.”

Jade winks at Louis and he grins back at her.

“We should just split this down the middle, yeah?” Harry asks, passing the check to Jade after putting his debit card in the slim black folder.

“Works for us,” she replies easily, slipping her credit card in with Harry’s and setting the folder on the end of the table for the waitress to pick up.

Louis reaches for his wallet, but Harry stops him, touching his wrist lightly.

“I’ve got this.”

“Haz,” Louis protests. “You don’t have to, I can–”

“But I want to,” Harry states simply, pecking Louis’ lips gently. He looks at Louis imploringly, his green eyes sparkling as he taps the tip of his nose. “Okay? You can get me next time.”

Louis gazes at him for a moment, his heart swelling with love for his ridiculously beautiful boy. He thinks of the dinner reservations he just made for tomorrow and grins, resolving to make it a night Harry will never forget.

“Oh, I’ll get you all right,” Louis says, linking his arm through Harry’s and nipping his shoulder affectionately. “I’m going to get you so good.”

********

The four of them take the T together back towards BU’s campus, the girls opting to stay the night at Jade’s apartment for the night. (“My roommate’s been making me a little nuts practicing for her violin final,” Leigh-Anne explained. “I love her but if I hear Canon in D one more time, I’m going to lose my shit.”) They say goodbye outside of Harry’s building, Harry smiling in delight as both girls hug Louis tightly.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say they loved you,” Harry says happily as he and Louis file into the lobby of his student apartment building. He presses the call button for the elevator and the door slides open immediately.

“I loved them, too,” Louis replies as they step in. “I had so much fun tonight, Hazza, thank you. Dinner was amazing.”

Harry hits the button for his floor and Louis comes up behind him, looping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Harry sighs and sinks back into him as the elevator jolts to life, taking them up to the sixth floor.

“You’re welcome,” Harry says, twining his fingers with Louis’ and kissing his temple. “Anytime. Were you...okay with everything?”

“You know it ended up feeling fine?” Louis muses, hooking his chin over Harry’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“I mean there were a couple of moments where I really missed having a beer with my burger,” Louis says honestly. “But the milkshakes more than made up for that.”

“M’really proud of you, Lou,” Harry says, squeezing their hands.

Harry feels Louis smile as he nuzzles at his neck.

“I’m proud of me too.”

The elevator dings and the doors slide open with a rumble. Harry reluctantly pulls out of Louis’ embrace, still keeping one of their hands tangled as they exit.

“You have a lot of studying to do?” Louis asks as they walk down the hall to his apartment.

“A bit,” Harry replies, fishing his keys out of his pocket. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, flicking on the lights as they enter. “I just need to go over my notes for my anatomy class for like...an hour or so? Then we can watch a movie or something.”

“Yeah, we can do that,” Louis replies, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he smiles. He presses a soft kiss to Harry’s lips. “Or something.”

Louis winks at him and then squeezes his hip as he heads past him to go back to the bedroom. Harry laughs as he pulls off his boots, lining them up neatly by the door. He heads to the couch, collapsing into the cushions with a sigh. He reaches for his backpack, which is resting on the floor next to the coffee table, pulling out his laptop and anatomy textbook. Grabbing his glasses from the front pocket of the backpack, he slides them on and powers on the laptop.

As he’s thumbing over to the section on the circulatory system in his textbook, Louis comes back into the room and plops down on the other side of the couch, resting his feet against Harry’s thigh. Harry looks over at him, his cock twitching at the sight of Louis in only one of Harry’s threadbare t-shirts and royal blue boxer briefs.

“Did you not have any shirts of your own?”

“I like yours better,” Louis replies mischievously, the oversized collar sliding over his shoulder. “Got a problem with it?”

“Nope,” Harry answers, swallowing hard.

“Thought not,” Louis grins. “You mind if I turn on the TV?”

“Um, yeah, of course...I mean, go ahead,” Harry coughs, his throat suddenly dry. He furrows his brow and tries to focus on the diagrams of the circulatory system, even as he grasps Louis’ ankle and thumbs over the delicate bone. “I recorded _Dancing with the Stars_ for you.”

“Aw, thank you, baby,” Louis says, turning on the TV and pressing the play button for the DVR. He digs his toe into Harry’s thigh. “I won’t be a distraction?”

“I mean, you will,” Harry grins, his hand brushing up Louis’s bare calf muscle, “but not because you’re watching TV.”

“Study, Harold,” Louis orders, a coy smirk on his face. “You’re distracting me from C-List stars learning how to ballroom dance.”

“Well, excuse me, Lewis,” Harry drawls, adjusting his glasses and turning back to his textbook. “So sorry.”

They sit in comfortable silence, the hum of the TV the only sound for a long time; Harry alternates between organizing his notes on his laptop and continuing to trace a pattern up and down Louis’ shin as he quietly recites his way through the circulatory system, committing it to memory. At one point, he sneaks a glance at Louis, only to find Louis already looking back at him, a soft smile on his face.

“What?” Harry asks after a moment.

“You look so sexy when you wear your glasses,” Louis murmurs.

Harry feels his cheeks heat, not yet used to Louis admiring him so openly.

“Do not,” he says bashfully, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“You do, too,” Louis asserts, his voice soft. “I’ve always thought so.”

“Well, you always look so sexy wearing my clothes,” Harry says lowly, squeezing Louis’ shapely calf.

Louis’ cheeks pinken as he sighs softly, biting his lip. His eyes flutter closed as Harry’s hand gently skims down his leg. When he blinks them open, his pupils are blown, his blue eyes dark. The air between them seems to crackle with electricity as they gaze at each other heatedly; Harry feels like bubbles are coursing through his bloodstream. After a long moment, Louis breaks the tension by poking Harry’s thigh with his toe again, a sly grin breaking out on his face.  

“You’re supposed to be studying, Harold,” Louis admonishes, turning his attention back to the television.

“Studying,” Harry laughs, looking back down at his textbook, trying to find his place.

After 15 minutes, Louis hits pause on the DVR and clicks off the television.

“Hey Haz?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?”

“A date?” Harry parrots, a grin breaking out on his face.

“Yeah, a date,” Louis giggles. “A real one. None of this stealth ‘Oh, I’ve got this, Lou,’ double date business like you pulled tonight. A date where we both know it’s a date.”

Harry snaps his laptop shut and places it on the coffee table, along with his textbook.

“You wanna go on a date with me?” Harry asks, crawling up over Louis on all fours.

“I really do,” Louis says as he props himself up on his elbows, his blue eyes sparkling. “You keep talking about wooing me, but I wanna do that too. Wanna wine and dine you, baby. Well, minus the wine. But you know what I mean.”

Harry nods, his smile threatening to split his face in two.

“So is that a yes?” Louis asks, hooking a finger in Harry’s necklace and pulling him down gently. Louis’ legs fall open as Harry settles down between them, pressing their bodies together.

“Yes,” Harry affirms, his heart fluttering in his chest as he grinds his hips against Louis’, his cock throbbing as he feels Louis thickening up underneath him. Louis lets out a little gasp, his fingers tightening their grip on his necklace. “I’d love to go on a date with you, baby.”

“It’s a date then,” Louis breathes, right before connecting their lips.

The kiss is hungry immediately, their lips sliding together wetly and their tongues hot and eager as they meet. Louis’ hands fly into his curls and Harry groans as he starts to gently tug at them. Harry’s hand skims down Louis’ side, palming the curve of his ass before sliding it under his thick thigh, hitching his leg up around his waist.

“Shouldn’t you,” Louis gasps between feverish kisses. “Shouldn’t you be studying?”

“Oh, I’m studying,” Harry says smugly. He trails his tongue down the column of Louis’ throat, sucking a hard kiss right where his pulse is visibly pounding. “That’s the jugular vein.” He mouths over to the other side, sucking a matching love bite. “Carotid artery.”

“Oh my God,” Louis half-laughs, half-pants as he ruts against Harry.

Harry peppers kisses along Louis’ prominent collarbone and then nibbles right below it.

“Subclavian artery.”

“Baby,” Louis sighs, one hand sneaking under the open collar of Harry’s button-down and sliding over his shoulder.

Harry shivers at his touch, scooting back a little on his knees. He presses two quick kisses over Louis’ pec, smiling up at him as he does so.

“Aorta. Heart.”

“I know those,” Louis smirks, pressing a finger into his dimple.

Harry winks at him, nipping at his finger and then sliding down further, rucking Louis’ ( _his_ ) shirt up, exposing his toned yet soft stomach. He noses against the golden skin, breathing Louis in as he presses a delicate kiss right above his belly button. Grinning wickedly up at Louis, Harry blows a raspberry on his tummy.

“Harry!” Louis cackles, writhing underneath him. “That tickles!”

“Renal artery.”

Harry licks along the dent of Louis’ hip; Louis’ cackle turns into a moan.

“Iliac vein.”

Harry appreciatively takes in how Louis’ cock is straining against the thin cotton of his boxer briefs, a wet patch darkening the blue fabric, but he bypasses it completely, instead scooting down further between his thighs. A plaintive whine escapes Louis’ lips.

“Patience, baby,” Harry murmurs against the soft skin of his thigh. “You told me to study. I’m studying.”

Harry pulls the delicate skin of Louis’ inner thigh between his teeth and sucks hard. Louis curses loudly, throwing his head back against the end cushion.

“Femoral artery,” Harry says softly, soothing the sting with his tongue. He switches to Louis’ other thigh and repeats the action. “Femoral vein. Did you know arteries and veins are on different sides of the body?”

“No, I did not,” Louis grits through clenched teeth. “Jesus Christ, Haz.”

Harry huffs a laugh as he drags his tongue up Louis’ thigh, kissing the crease of his groin through the soft underwear. He palms his own throbbing cock through his jeans as he finally, _finally,_ peels Louis’ briefs down, freeing his cock, which slaps wetly against his stomach. His mouth waters at the sight.

“This one is my favorite though,” Harry says reverently, fingers encircling the base of Louis’ cock and squeezing it.

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Louis chants desperately. “Please do _something_. Fuck.”

Harry licks a fat stripe over the thick vein on the underside; Louis curses loudly.

“Dorsal vein.”

“Like a fucking dolphin?” Louis pants, canting his hips up as Harry licks over it again.

“Like a fucking dolphin,” Harry snickers, flicking his tongue at the crown and then sucking the head of Louis’ cock into his mouth, the taste of pre-come salty on his tongue.

Louis cries out, his hand immediately tangling in Harry’s curls as he swallows him down. Harry bobs up and down a few times, flattening his tongue against the sensitive vein before popping off him, wiping his mouth. Louis whimpers at the loss.

“What do you think, baby,” Harry asks coyly, arching an eyebrow and lazily pumping Louis’ cock with his hand. He takes his glasses off with his other hand, tossing them to the coffee table. “Do I need to keep studying?”

“Fuck, no, no, no, you’re great,” Louis moans, thrusting his hips in tandem with Harry’s movements. “You’ll pass for sure, just get your mouth back on me, _please_.”

Harry doesn’t need to be asked twice.

********

“Honey, I’m home,” Harry calls as he pushes his door open. He slings his backpack off his shoulders and tosses it on the couch. He frowns when he’s met with nothing but silence.

“Lou?” he calls, walking back to the bedroom.

It’s empty as well.

Harry pouts as he pulls out his phone, thumbing over to his text thread with Louis and typing.

**You’re not home. :( I thought we had a date?**

The three dots indicating Louis is typing appear almost immediately. Harry’s phone buzzes in his hand as Louis’ reply comes through.

**What kind of date would I be if I didn’t pick you up?**

Harry grins, biting his lower lip, completely endeared at how seriously Louis is taking this date. His phone buzzes again, three times in succession.

**Honestly, Harold.**

**I’ll be there in half an hour.**

**Wear something pretty, baby ;-)**

Harry walks over to his nightstand and plugs his phone into the speaker dock, scrolling to his playlists and hitting shuffle on his “Sexy Getting Ready Songs” playlist. As the opening guitar riffs of “Edge of Seventeen” blare out of the speakers, he sits on the edge of the bed, pulling off his boots. Placing his wallet on the bed, he peels his ripped skinnies off next, tossing them into the hamper, along with his t-shirt. He pulls his nicest (and tightest) black skinnies out of his dresser and shimmies them on, hopping a little as he pulls the denim over his thighs.

“Ooh, baby, ooh. Ooh,” Harry sings as he zips up his fly and buttons his jeans.

Harry walks over to his closet, sliding the door open. Pulling his bottom lip between his index finger and his thumb, he studies his shirts, from his plain everyday button downs to the wide variety of plaids to the more daring prints that he’s been integrating into his wardrobe lately.

_What to wear?_

He immediately disregards the plain button downs, finding them not special enough for the occasion. He wrinkles his nose at the plaids, deeming them too heavy for the late spring weather. After a long moment, he reaches for a black blouse patterned with salmon colored feathers. Sliding it on, he studies his reflection in the mirror as he buttons it up. He smooths the shirt down his chest, tilting his head to the side in contemplation. Finally, he shakes his head, undoing the buttons and shrugging the shirt off.

It doesn’t feel right.  

He hangs the feather shirt back up and starts going through his printed blouses. He decides against the black and white leopard one because he’s in the mood for color; he does the same for the white one with the black squiggles. (Not to mention that he’s pretty certain that Louis would make a crack about the squiggles looking like sperm, which, admittedly, they kind of do.) He bypasses the sheer black shirt with red flowers, deciding that one is a little much for a first date, while the navy one with white hearts is too on the nose. The blue, green, and purple Hawaiian shirt is too loud, the brown floral one is not loud enough, and Louis has already seen his star print shirt. Harry makes a little grunt of frustration, eliminating his shirts one by one.

He’s about to go back to the stupid feather shirt, since it was his first instinct and all, when a flash of bright pink catches his eye.

_Oh._

Harry reaches for the pink blouse with white polka dots, hesitating slightly before taking it off the hanger, the smooth cotton soft in his hands.

He bought it a couple months ago; it’s hung in his closet untouched ever since, despite the fact that he absolutely loves it. The pink makes a bold statement, one he hasn’t quite yet had the confidence to make.

Until tonight.

Suddenly Harry knows in his gut that _this_ is the shirt, that he’s probably been saving it for a night like tonight without even realizing it.

Harry puts the shirt on, leaving the top two buttons undone and rolling each of the sleeves up, cuffing them just above his elbows. He walks back to his mirror and admires his reflection, smiling with satisfaction. The loose cut of the blouse is a perfect contrast to the skin-tight jeans and the pink complements his skin tone perfectly, making his eyes look greener.

 _Louis did say to wear something pretty. And_ this _is pretty._

Harry hums along with the end of “Love on Top” as he pads back over to his closet. He grabs a pair of basic black heeled Chelsea boots, sitting on the edge of the bed to put them on. He heads into the bathroom, where he brushes his teeth and then spritzes on a little cologne. Lastly, he grabs a tube of raspberry flavored lip balm, carefully applying to his lips. He smacks them together when he’s done, grinning in the mirror as he mentally thanks Joey Tribbiani for the date night advice. He flips his hair forward, fluffing up the curls and then flipping his head back, scrunching the ends up once everything falls into place.

“Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans,” Harry sings as he heads back into the bedroom to grab his wallet and phone. He slides his wallet into his back pocket. “Sorry, Katy,” he apologizes to his phone as he pulls it from the dock, putting it in his pocket after he checks the time. Butterflies are kicking up a storm in his stomach.

Louis should be here any minute.

Harry paces around the living room, nervously tidying up, which is a little ridiculous because it’s not as if Louis hasn’t been staying with him for the past few days. He digs the remote out from the couch cushions and places it on the coffee table. As he’s straightening the small pile of books on it, there’s a knock at the door. Harry takes a deep breath and grins as he smooths his shirt down his chest and fluffs his hair one more time.

_Here we go._

He walks over to the door and pulls it open, promptly having the breath knocked right out of his chest.

“Hi,” Louis grins, clutching a bouquet of bright pink gerbera daisies.

“Hi,” Harry replies breathlessly, taking him in.

He’s wearing jet-black skinny jeans cuffed at his ankles and a deep blue button down that somehow makes his blue eyes even brighter. The shirt is demurely buttoned all the way up, the barest hint of collarbone at the dip of his throat showing, but the slim cut of the shirt hits all of his curves perfectly, emphasizing his tiny waist. His hair is swept up and off his face; he’d clearly shaved that morning, his cheeks smooth but dusted with the faintest hint of 5 o’clock shadow, which only serves to highlight the sharpness of his cheekbones.

Harry can’t believe he’s _his._

Louis takes a step back, his eyes sweeping up and down Harry’s frame appreciatively as he lets out a low whistle.

“Wow,” he breathes. “You look so–”

“Pink?” Harry offers shyly.

“Stunning,” Louis corrects. “Absolutely fucking gorgeous, Harry. Just...wow.”

“You said that already,” Harry preens, combing fingers through his hair, Louis’ eyes tracking the motion.

“Yeah, well,” Louis smirks, biting the inside of his cheek. “I’m kind of at a loss for words right now, baby.”

They gaze at each other for a few moments before Louis smiles brightly and shakes his head, seemingly coming back to himself.

“Got these for you,” he says, stepping all the way into the apartment and offering Harry the daisies. “I was going to do roses but then I saw these and they just...they looked like you.”

“They’re beautiful, Lou.” Harry says as he takes them. “Thank you.”

“They match your shirt,” Louis observes.

Harry laughs out loud.

“They do, don’t they?”

Harry pulls Louis into him by his hips, ducking down for a kiss. Louis stops him, pressing a hand to the bare sliver of his chest exposed by the open buttons of his shirt.

“Harold,” Louis gasps with mock offense. “Kissing before the date even starts? Please, I am a _lady_.”

“I saw you naked this morning, Louis.”

“Humor me,” Louis replies, his voice soft and suddenly serious. He tucks a curl behind Harry’s ear. “Please? I want to do this right, Haz.”

Louis laces his hand through his, squeezing it tightly. Harry takes a deep breath, his heart suddenly feeling like it’s about to burst out of his chest. He licks his lips, the artificial raspberry taste of his lip balm sweet on his tongue.

“Okay,” Harry breathes.

“Just know that I really do want to kiss you right now.”

“You could,” Harry says lowly, crowding into Louis’ space, his eyes flitting down to his lips. “I want you to.”

“The thing is,” Louis says breathily, “if I kissed you right now, I don’t think I could stop. And we have reservations.”

“We could get take-out.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Louis laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he playfully shoves Harry’s shoulder. “Go put those in some water while I order a Lyft.”

Harry blows him a kiss as he heads into the kitchen. He places the flowers on the countertop and opens the cabinet over the stove, grabbing a bottle-green vase. He fills it up halfway and then unwraps the flowers from the cellophane and places them in the vase, arranging them carefully. Humming to himself, he picks the vase up and walks back to the living room, placing the daisies on the end table, grinning at Louis as he does so.

“Thank you again for these. They really are so pretty, Lou.”

“Just like you,” Louis winks, pocketing his phone. “Car will be here in a few minutes. You ready?”

“Yup,” Harry replies, grabbing his keys.  

Louis guides him out the door, a hand on the small of his back. Harry locks the door and tangles his hand with Louis’ as they walk down the hall towards the elevator.

“Hey,” Harry says softly, punching the down button and then turning to face Louis. “You look amazing too. I’m sorry I didn’t say that right away, but in my defense, you _did_ distract me with flowers.”

“I know you thought it, though,” Louis says easily, poking his dimple. “I saw your face.”

“In case I forget to say it later,” Harry says as the elevator dings, “I had an amazing time tonight.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you just _Pretty Woman_ -ed me, Harold,” Louis says, pulling Harry into the elevator.

“Color me happy, there’s a sofa in here for two!”

“I’m in love with an idiot,” Louis says, pressing the lobby button.

“I love you too,” Harry replies sweetly.

Louis winks at him, swinging their joined hands between them.

“Where are we going?” Harry asks after a moment.

“Dinner,” Louis says enigmatically.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Harry says, rolling his eyes fondly.

Louis shrugs, a smirk creeping across his face.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“I really, really am,” Louis laughs as the elevator doors open.

A blue sedan is waiting on the curb for them when they get outside. The driver rolls down the window.

“Louis?” he says.

“Yup,” Louis nods, opening the back passenger door. He gestures at Harry. “After you, baby.”

Harry grins, sliding in the back seat; Louis follows him, pulling the door shut. Harry links their hands again as soon as Louis is settled and their car pulls away from the curb.

“How was meeting up with James’ friend today?”

“Good,” Louis replies, squeezing his hand. “Really good, actually. I met Sam – Professor Anderson, I should probably say – at his office and then he showed me around campus before taking me to lunch.”

“What did you think?”

“I liked it,” Louis says, leaning back against the headrest and grinning over at Harry. “I really liked it, Haz. I’m trying not to get my hopes up too high cause I’ll be crushed if I don’t get in kind of liked it.”

Harry lifts their joined hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ hand.

“I know, baby,” he murmurs. “What did Sam say about your chances?”

“We looked at my transcript over lunch,” Louis replies. “He thinks if I do well in my psychology class this summer, they’ll probably focus on my grades for my core classes rather than the pre-med ones. I did pretty okay in those, so that feels good. I need two recommendation letters...I think I’m gonna ask James and Steve to do them.”

“Good choices,” Harry affirms.

“The essay will be the biggest thing, according to Sam. So I’ve got to nail that,” Louis finishes.

“You will,” Harry says confidently, scooting closer to him and resting his head on his shoulder. “I believe in you. They’d be lucky to have you, Louis.”

“Thank you, baby,” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “How was your day? How was class?”

“I aced a pop quiz on the circulatory system, so thanks for that,” Harry smirks.

“Oh my god,” Louis bursts out laughing, immediately clapping a hand over his mouth as his cheeks turn red. “You’re welcome?”

“You’re my good luck charm,” Harry laughs, pecking a kiss on Louis’ shoulder as he sits back up. “The rest of the day was just a lot of review sessions, since finals start on Monday,” he continues. “And then this really cute boy bought me flowers and is taking me out on a date, so all in all, it’s been a pretty stellar day so far, if _only_ he’d tell me where we’re going.”

“Nice try, H.”

“Have I been there before?”

“You haven’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Jade and Leigh-Anne said so. Stop asking questions.”

Harry grins.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby. Even when you’re impossible.”

A few minutes later, the car pulls to a stop. Louis thanks the driver, pops the door open, and steps out of the car, extending his hand to Harry to help him out. Harry takes his hand, sliding across the seat and getting out of the car. He shuts the car door and then turns to Louis, who suddenly looks nervous and unsure. Harry looks at the restaurant’s facade, taking in the wall of windows, on which a sprawling red Chinese dragon is painted.

“Chinese?” He says, turning to Louis and grinning.

“Asian Fusion,” Louis corrects, smiling shyly. “Whatever that means, anyway. But yeah, Chinese. Is that okay? I know we just had Mr. Wang’s but the girls said the food was really good. Apparently the executive chef was on _Top Chef_ a few years ago? I know it’s not super fancy or especially romantic; I probably should have taken you somewhere with like candles and a fucking string quartet because you deserve that Haz–”

Harry stops him, pulling him close and capturing Louis’ lips between his. He can’t help it. Fuck playing it by “first date” rules, honestly. Louis makes a soft, surprised noise and then sighs into Harry’s kiss, clenching the soft pink fabric of his shirt in his fists as their lips slide together.

“We weren’t supposed to be kissing yet,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s lips. “I had a whole plan, baby. And the plan was kissing you at the end of the date.”

“We’ve never done things according to plan, though,” Harry murmurs, sliding his arms around Louis’ waist and pressing their lips together again. “Why start now?”

“Okay, true, but I just want everything to be perfect for you,” Louis says softly, resting their foreheads together.

“It is though,” Harry insists. “This is already the best date I’ve ever been on. You’re perfect, the flowers were perfect, this restaurant’s perfect, Lou.”

“We haven’t even been inside yet, Haz. It could be terrible.”

“It won’t be ’cause you picked it.”

“Technically, Jade and Leigh-Anne picked it,” Louis points out with a grin, smoothing Harry’s shirt back into place.

“Shut up, Louis,” Harry says fondly, bopping the end of his nose. “You know what I mean. Thank you for planning all of this for me.”

“My pleasure,” Louis replies, his cheeks coloring.  

“And you know I don’t care about any of that fancy shit, right?” Harry asks seriously. “I mean, it’s nice, I guess, but it’s not us. I know we haven’t gone in yet, but already this place feels like _us,_ you know? Honestly, I would have been just as happy if you had taken me to McDonald’s, Lou. I just care about being with you.”

Louis smiles, his eyes crinkling almost completely shut and Harry wants to kiss the tiny little laugh lines that crease his skin. He lets go of Harry’s waist and places a hand at the small of his back to guide him.

“Shall we, then?”

“I’m ready to see if this supposed celebrity chef can give Mr. Wang a run for his money,” Harry says, rubbing his hands together.

“You and Mr. Wang,” Louis teases, rolling his eyes. “I’m going to have to start overnighting you Lo Mein and Crab Rangoon, aren’t I?”

“Fuck, do you think you could?” Harry asks excitedly. “I need it for finals week! It’s like essential to my studying process.”

“Oh my God,” Louis laughs as he holds the door open for Harry. “I’ll look into it.”

Louis approaches the hostess stand, Harry following closely behind. The restaurant is bustling, nearly every table full, but all the windows and mirrors on the opposite walls make the space feel bigger than it actually is. He takes a deep breath, sighing appreciatively at the spicy and sweet smells permeating the restaurant. There’s a large open kitchen; he can see several line cooks hovered over giant woks, fragrant steam billowing around them as people observe from their seats along the bar. Red and white Chinese lanterns hang from the ceiling; Harry can tell that once the sun fully sets, they will bathe the entire restaurant in a soft, romantic glow. The entire decor is the perfect level of kitsch meets sleek modern design and Harry loves it immediately.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the hostess says pleasantly. “Welcome to Myers and Chang.”

“Rhymes with Wang,” Harry whispers in Louis’ ear. “I like it already.”

Louis bites back a snicker.

“Do you have a reservation with us tonight?”

“Yes,” Louis replies. Harry can hear the giggle in his voice. “Reservation for two at 6:30 under Tomlinson.” He pokes the soft skin of Harry’s hip as she hostess consults her iPad. “Can’t take you anywhere.”

Harry grins cheekily and presses a quick kiss to his temple.

“Ah, here we are,” the hostess smiles. “Right on time.” She grabs two menus and hands them to a waiting server, pointing to a table on her seating chart. “Enjoy your dinner, gentlemen.”

The server leads them back to a table for two directly opposite the open kitchen. Louis pulls his seat out for him, giving Harry a little bow as he does so. Harry scoots his chair in and winks at Louis as he settles in across from him. The waitress smiles at them.

“Welcome again to Myers and Chang, gentlemen,” she says, handing them menus. “Our regular menu is available, of course, but tonight we also have our special ‘date night’ menus designed for couples to share, which you’ll see here,” she explains, handing them two smaller menus. “Would you like to see a wine list? The bottles are all $25 if you order from the tasting menu.”

“No, thank you, that won’t be necessary,” Louis says confidently, not skipping a beat. Harry grins, his heart swelling with pride. “I will take a Thai iced tea, though. Haz?”

“Yeah, I’ll take one of those too,” Harry says, smiling at the waitress.

“Excellent,” she says. “I’ll put those in and be back to answer any questions you may have and take your order, okay?”

“Thank you,” Louis says.

The waitress leaves them alone. Louis picks up his menu, studying it; Harry studies Louis instead.

“What do you think looks good, baby?” Louis asks, looking up at him.

“You,” Harry replies, leering at him.

“The food, Harold,” Louis says, narrowing his eyes. “I’m torn between the Pig Out and the Netflix and Chill one myself. What do you think? You’ll probably want the one with the noodles right?”

Harry looks down at the menu; each tasting has four or five components including appetizers, salads, entrees, and sides. The Pig Out menu is pork themed while the Netflix and Chill features spicy lamb noodles and Korean sloppy joes.

“The Netflix and Chill is more varied,” Harry muses. “And you’re right, I do want the noodles. You don’t mind that they have tofu, do you?”

“I’m sure I can handle it,” Louis says easily, tangling his feet with Harry’s under the table. “If not, I’ll just eat more of the sloppy joe. Netflix and Chill it is.”

*********

“So what’s the verdict?” Louis asks as he signs the credit card slip, adding a generous tip for their server. “Better than Mr. Wang’s or no?”

“Don’t ever tell him I said so,” Harry says seriously, “but this may have been the best fucking meal I’ve ever had in my entire life. God, Lou, I’m gonna dream about those noodles for a long time. They were like little strips of heaven.”

Louis grins, sliding his credit card back in his wallet and putting it in his back pocket.

“They were, weren’t they? Fuck, I even liked the tofu.”

“See? Miraculous.”

“I’m so glad you liked it, baby.”

“Liked it? Please,” Harry enthuses, dipping his spoon into the remnants of the frozen Vietnamese espresso, chocolate cake, and mousse concoction they got for dessert. “And this? Jesus Christ. This is like...I don’t know...the Holy Grail of desserts or something.”

Harry lifts the spoon, his tongue darting out way before the spoon reaches his lips in a way that’s both painfully endearing and ridiculously sexy at the same time. Harry moans softly in satisfaction, his eyes sliding shut as he savors the dessert. Heat pools in Louis’ belly and not for the first time tonight.

Harry’s just so much, is the thing. He’s been glowing all night, his eyes sparkling, absolutely radiant in that ridiculous pink polka-dotted shirt that looks nothing short of beautiful on him. Louis thinks back to a time not so long ago when Harry would have wanted to blend in with the crowd, not draw so much attention to himself with his clothes, but now he’s carrying himself with an open confidence that Louis hasn’t ever really seen before.

It’s really fucking hot.

Louis inhales sharply as Harry hollows his cheeks around the spoon, sucking it clean; Harry’s eyes flutter open and he watches Louis watch him for a moment before popping the spoon out of his mouth and placing it back in the bowl.

“You okay there, Lou?” Harry asks, smirking wickedly.

“Yeah,” Louis croaks. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. We should...we should go though.”

“Okay,” Harry replies, his eyes darkening.

Louis clears his throat, hands shaking a little as he picks up his phone, tapping on the Lyft app and ordering a car to pick them up; Harry looks at him with barely concealed amusement.

“Car is on its way,” Louis says, slightly breathless. “Should be here in 5 minutes.”

“Sounds good,” Harry responds calmly, his gaze hot. He pushes his chair back. “So we should go then.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Louis gets up and places a hand on the small of Harry’s back, steering him towards the exit. They smile at the hostess as they leave; Louis is completely charmed by how effusively Harry thanks her for the meal, as if she had been the one to prepare it.

He’s definitely going to have to send Jade and Leigh-Anne cupcakes or something to thank them for suggesting this place.

Once they get to the curb, Harry pulls him close, looping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him back against his chest.

“Thank you for dinner,” Harry murmurs against his temple.

“You’re welcome, Haz,” Louis replies, twisting around and pressing a kiss to the curve of Harry’s jaw.

“You know,” Harry says, peppering soft kisses down Louis’ neck, “considering this is a first date, it’s pretty presumptuous of you to just _assume_ you’re coming home with me, Louis.”  

Louis sighs, tilting his head to the side to allow Harry more access.

“However,” Harry continues lowly, nipping right above his collar, “since you’re technically staying with me, I guess I can make an exception.”

“I can sleep on the couch,” Louis offers, his breath catching as Harry’s grip on his hips tightens. “Wouldn’t want to offend your delicate sensibilities and all.”

“I’m sure we can work something out.”

“I’m sure we can,” Louis huffs as a sedan pulls up to the curb. “Car’s here.”

Louis reluctantly extricates himself from Harry’s embrace, walking to the car and opening the door.

“After you,” he gestures to Harry.

“Evening, gentlemen,” the driver, a pretty blonde woman, greets them.

“Hi,” Harry replies, buckling his seat belt. “How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” she says simply.

“What’s your name?” Harry asks.

“Lou,” she replies, smiling at them in the rearview mirror.

“What are the odds,” Harry chuckles, looking at Louis and placing his hand on the middle of his thigh. “Lou, this is my Lou and I’m Harry.”

Louis doesn’t really hear her reply as Harry’s pinky starts very deliberately tracing up and down the line of his inseam. He knows that words are being said but he absolutely cannot process them as Harry inches further and further up his thigh, closer and closer to his crotch. He takes a measured breath, fighting the urge to push his hips into Harry’s touch, even as he spreads his legs a little, allowing him more room. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis sees Harry smirking, his dimple popping as he chatters away with Lou. When Harry’s pinky brushes the rapidly growing bulge in his pants, Louis clamps his hand down on Harry’s, stilling his movements.

“Haz,” he warns.

Harry looks at him innocently, batting his eyes. Louis curses the fact that the car doesn’t have a partition because there’s nothing he wants more right now than to climb into Harry’s lap and shove his tongue down his throat.

“Hey, baby?” Harry asks quietly, leaning back into the seat and looking at him, smug grin firmly in place.

“Yeah?” Louis replies, his voice strained.

“This whole romantic date night plan of yours,” Harry muses, scooting closer to him.

“Yes?”

Harry leans in even closer, his breath hot against the shell of Louis’ ear.

“Did it end with you fucking me?”

Louis squeezes his eyes shut, gripping Harry’s hand and swallowing a whine as his cock twitches in his jeans. Not trusting his voice, he bites his lip and simply nods.

“Good,” Harry practically purrs, sucking his earlobe between his teeth. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, you know. How you’re going to feel inside me, splitting me open with that thick cock of yours. I want it so bad, Lou. I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life.”

Harry presses a kiss just below Louis’ ear and then sits back in his seat, smiling serenely; the only thing that gives away that’s he’s _just_ as affected as Louis is the way he subtly presses the heel of his hand over his groin.

“Jesus Christ, Harry,” Louis exhales, his eyes flicking to their driver, who seems blissfully unaware of just how much his boyfriend is fucking torturing him in her back seat.

Harry doesn’t reply, instead he just winks at him, tapping his thigh with his thumb. They pull up in front of Harry’s building a few minutes later; Harry calls a cheerful goodbye to Lou as Louis practically pulls him out of the car.

“You are _evil_ ,” Louis groans, discreetly adjusting himself in attempt to hide the situation currently happening in his tight (very tight now) jeans. “Who even are you?”

“Who, me?” Harry asks coyly. “Be sure to rate her five stars on the app, she was really nice.”

“You are a ridiculous human being,” Louis laughs, opening the building’s door and guiding Harry through it. “And I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

As if the universe knows that Louis is going to burst into flames if he doesn’t get his hands on Harry soon, there are a couple of people already waiting for the elevator. While they wait, Louis hugs Harry from behind, hooking his chin over his shoulder as he pulls out his phone, opening the Lyft app. He adds in the tip for Lou and rates her five stars, holding the phone up for Harry to see that he did it. Harry grins, pressing a kiss to his temple as the elevator doors open and they file inside. Louis nearly groans out loud as the other two people hit the buttons for the third and fourth floors. Because of course they did.

“Can you hit six, please?” Harry politely asks the girl standing by the buttons as they make their way to the back corner of the elevator. “Thanks.”

Louis takes a deep breath as the elevator starts moving up. Harry deliberately wiggles back into Louis’ crotch and giggles softly when Louis’ breath stutters. Louis grips his hips firmly, pressing his own against Harry’s ass and grinding against him as discreetly as he possibly can. Harry bites his lip, his eyes fluttering shut as the doors open on the third floor and the girl by the buttons exits.

“Two can play at this game, Harold,” Louis whispers in his ear, grazing the lobe with his teeth. Harry gasps loudly and Louis snickers into his shoulder when the other remaining passenger looks over at them, arching an eyebrow.

“You guys have a good night,” the guy says with obvious amusement in his voice as the doors open on the fourth floor.

“Thanks, you too,” Harry calls after him, his voice pitching up an octave.

As soon as the doors start to slide shut, Louis shoves Harry up against the wall, crashing their lips together in a forceful kiss, his tongue pushing against Harry’s plush mouth demanding entrance. Harry moans, lips parting immediately, kissing him back with equal desperation. Their hands are frantic; Harry’s flying to Louis’ ass and squeezing hard while Louis’ hands slip under Harry’s oversized blouse, stroking the soft skin of his lower back and dipping his thumbs into the dimples at the base of his spine.

“Fuck,” Harry groans as Louis presses the hard lines of their cocks together, rotating his hips in little circles. “Fuck, Lou.”

“No,” Louis corrects, moaning as frissons of pleasure shoot up his spine when Harry kneads his ass with his big hands. He feels dangerously close to the edge already and they’ve barely even started. “Fuck Harry.”

Harry sputters a laugh that turns into a whimper as Louis tweaks his nipple though the fabric of his shirt.

The elevator dings and the doors slide open.

“Come on,” Louis orders, dragging Harry out of the elevator and down the hall towards his apartment. “If you’re not naked in the next sixty seconds, I may explode.”

They stumble down the hall together, laughing, hands groping at whatever part of each other they can reach. When they get to Harry’s door, Louis crowds up against Harry’s back, sweeping his long hair aside and sucking a love bite on his neck as Harry fumbles for his keys.

“Fucking...tight...jeans,” Harry mutters, digging in his front pocket, trying to pull his keys out.

“Having some trouble there, baby?” Louis chuckles against his neck, his hands creeping around Harry’s hips to palm at his erection.

“Shut the fuck up,” Harry huffs, thrusting his hips against Louis’ touch, finally freeing his keys. He grapples with them in one hand, plucking out the correct key. He misses the lock the first time, grunting in frustration as Louis giggles, pressing kisses along his shoulder blade. Finally, Louis hears the lock click, Harry exhaling loudly as he pushes the door open, hauling Louis inside after him. He drops his keys to the floor and slams the door, immediately pinning Louis up against it and crashing their lips together. Harry wedges his knee between his thighs and Louis moans as he ruts against it, the pressure delicious against his aching cock. They kiss filthily, Louis’ fingers tangling in Harry’s curls as their tongues thrust against each other, hot and wet. Harry breaks the kiss, gasping for air and then immediately launching an assault on Louis’s neck, biting and sucking his way down his throat as he starts popping the buttons of his shirt open. Louis takes a shaky breath, rocking his hips against Harry’s as he starts to do the same.

“This shirt, baby,” Louis pants as he deftly undoes the buttons. “God, so pretty, Haz. You should wear pink all the time.”

Harry’s frantic movements still, the urgency of the moment suddenly melting into something soft. He sucks a kiss to the hollow of Louis’ throat and then steps back to look at him, an awed expression on his face, eyes shining even in the dimly lit apartment.

“Yeah?” he says softly.

“Yeah,” Louis replies tenderly, caressing his cheek, pressing his thumb into his dimple. “Prettiest boy in the whole world. Can’t believe you’re mine.”  

Harry leans in, pressing delicate kisses along his jaw before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

“I love you,” Harry whispers, his hands cupping Louis’ face. “So much, Lou.”

“I love you too,” Louis murmurs, undoing the last button of Harry’s shirt and smoothing his hands up Harry’s toned chest, pushing the material off his shoulders. Harry drops his arms, watching Louis as he slides the shirt all the way off, the pink fabric landing in a puddle on the floor.

They kiss languidly at first, tongues stroking against each other as Harry slowly divests Louis of his shirt, dropping it on the floor next to his own. Their kisses quickly grow needy, punctuated by little whines as Harry pushes Louis back against the door, their bare chests pressing together completely. Louis pops the button of Harry’s jeans open, barely sliding zipper down and then moving his hand around to Harry’s ass, slipping underneath the denim and stroking down his crack over the soft cotton of his briefs. Harry moans, his hand gliding down Louis’ thigh then hitching his leg up as he grinds their cocks together.

“Haz,” Louis gasps, squeezing Harry’s shoulder with his other hand. “Bedroom.”

“’Kay,” Harry pants. He presses Louis’ weight against the door and then hooks his hand under Louis’ other thigh, lifting him easily.

“Show off,” Louis huffs, hooking his ankles together behind Harry’s back.

“You love it,” Harry says smugly, walking them back to his bedroom.

“Just try not to bang me into any walls this time,” Louis teases, kissing down his neck.

“I won’t,” Harry says confidently, squeezing his ass as he walks.

Louis brushes over one of Harry’s nipples. Smiling slyly, he pinches it, rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers.

Harry hisses, bumping Louis against the door frame.

“You were saying?” Louis cackles delightedly.

“You cheated,” Harry pouts.

Louis kisses him, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Guess you’ll just have to keep practicing,” he mutters against Harry’s lips, fingers still dancing over his nipple.

“Practice _does_ make perfect,” Harry agrees, walking to the edge of the bed and tossing Louis so hard that he bounces a little.

Louis kicks off his Vans, giggling as he watches Harry stumble around a little as he pulls off his boots and socks. Louis reaches for the button of his jeans, eager to just get naked already.

“Don’t,” Harry orders as he flips the lamp in the corner on, bathing the room in soft light. He grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand, tossing it next to Louis on the bed. “I want to do that.”

Louis nods dumbly, leaning back into Harry’s pillows, arms behind his head. Harry keeps his eyes on him as he zips his own fly the rest of the way down. Louis bites his lip as Harry peels his jeans and briefs down at the same time, freeing his massive cock, which bobs between his legs, fully hard and glistening at the tip. A whimper escapes Louis’ lips at the sight of him; he’s seen Harry naked a lot over the past few days (a lot a lot) and he’s so fucking beautiful that it takes his breath away every time. Louis reaches down and squeezes his aching cock, rubbing its length over the tight denim of his jeans.

“Yeah, Lou,” Harry says lowly, tossing his jeans in the corner. “Can’t even wait for me, can you, baby?”

“Then stop taking so fucking long,” Louis says through clenched teeth. “Get over here now and take my fucking clothes off.”

Harry smirks and crawls up over Louis, sucking kisses all along his waistband and nuzzling the soft skin of his tummy. He kisses along the downy hair of Louis’ treasure trail as his hands flick the button of his jeans open, sliding the zipper down. Harry looks up at him, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

“Louis,” he says roughly, his voice dripping with lust. “No underwear?”

“Thought it would just get in the way,” Louis pants, his cock springing free as he lifts his hips so Harry can wriggle the denim down.

“Filthy,” Harry murmurs, lapping up the smear of pre-come on his belly. He pecks a kiss to the head of Louis’ cock. “Just filthy, Lou.”

Harry sits back on his knees pulling one pant leg off, then the other. He crawls back over him, stopping to kiss over Louis’ nipples, causing him to arch off the mattress with a moan.

“C’mere,” Louis mutters, tugging on Harry’s curls. “Wanna kiss you.”

Harry grins, scooting up and sealing his mouth over Louis,’ settling his weight on him completely. They kiss hungrily, tongues fucking into each other’s mouths as they rock their hips together, their hard cocks sliding against each other, shooting sparks of pleasure down Louis’ spine. Louis rolls them to their sides, his fingers pinching Harry’s nipples. Louis slides down to suck one of the swollen buds between his teeth, biting down gently.

“God,” Harry hisses, throwing his head back. “Feels so fucking good.”

Louis smooths his hand down Harry’s side as he flicks his tongue over Harry’s nipple one more time. His hand slides over to his ass, gripping one of his cheeks firmly before teasingly skimming his fingers up and down Harry’s crack, never pressing in, just keeping his touch feather-light. Harry whines, pushing his ass back against his fingers.

“Please,” he begs. “Please touch me, Lou. Come on.”

“On your stomach, baby,” Louis whispers, scooting away from him and sitting up.

Harry obliges, turning on his stomach and folding up his arms, resting his chin on them. He dazedly grins up at Louis as he pats around for the bottle of lube, wrapping his fingers around it when he finds it. He drops it down by Harry’s hip and then leans down to kiss him gently.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Haz,” Louis pledges, sucking another kiss to Harry’s soft lips. “So good.”

“I know,” Harry replies softly, kissing him back, his tongue darting out teasingly. “S’always good with you.”

Louis smiles, pressing one more kiss to Harry’s lips and then mouthing along his jaw, sweeping his hair aside so he can kiss down his neck. He spreads Harry’s thighs, settling on his knees between them as he kisses over the strong line of his shoulder, sucking a love bite where it meets his neck. As he massages his hands up and down Harry’s muscular back, Harry lets out an appreciative groan.

“Someone needs a massage,” Louis laughs.

“Yes, please,” Harry hums, arching into his touch.

“I’ll be your personal masseuse after finals,” Louis promises, kissing the base of his neck.

"I'll hold you to that."

Louis leans over him, tracing his tongue down the line of his spine. He presses a kiss at the base, right above the curve of his ass before sitting back and admiring his peachy little butt cheeks. He cups them in his hand, his cock jumping at the way Harry moans and pushes his ass up in the air as he squeezes them. He runs a finger down his crack and then pulls Harry’s cheeks apart, revealing his perfect, dusty-pink hole; his mouth waters.

“Haz,” he mutters, nipping gently at his ass cheek and immediately sweeping his tongue over the same spot.

“Yeah?” Harry pants, looking at him over his shoulder.

“Can I?” Louis asks, kissing his cheek again, moving closer to his center and gently pressing his dry thumb against his hole.

Harry squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a low groan.

“Fuck,” he breathes. “Yeah. Yeah, please. Christ.”

“Up a little higher, baby,” he says softly, tapping Harry’s hip.

Harry scoots up higher on his knees and pressing his face into the pillow as Louis spreads his cheeks once more. He leans in, licking a fat stripe from the back of Harry’s balls to his rim.

“Oh, God,” Harry keens, his voice high and breathy. _“Louis.”_

Louis smirks, laving over the puckered skin, feeling Harry’s hole tense and flutter at every touch of his tongue as he gets him nice and wet. He presses his face in further, breathing in Harry’s clean yet musky smell as he kisses his hole sloppily, alternating little kitten licks and sucks as the muscle gradually relaxes under his ministrations.

Harry lets out a high-pitched whine, curses and praises alternately falling from his lips as he shallowly pushes his ass back into Louis’ face; Louis’ hands grip his hips, guiding his movements. Louis points his tongue, thrusting against Harry’s rim until he presses past the tight ring of muscle, dipping inside of him. Harry shouts, reaching back and gripping one of the hands at his hip.

“Louis, _fuck!”_ he cries.

Louis feels overwhelmed and suddenly desperate. He pulls back, gasping for air and wiping his mouth.

“Taste so good, baby,” he gasps, chest heaving. He grabs the bottle of lube, uncaps it, and drizzles some over his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. “Gonna use my fingers to open you up now, okay?”

“Do whatever you want, just don’t stop,” Harry says urgently.

Harry reaches between his legs for his cock, barely grasping it before Louis bats his hand away from it.

“Don’t touch,” Louis commands lowly.

“God, fuck,” Harry whimpers in frustration. “Come _on_ , Lou.”

“Always so desperate, Haz,” Louis teases, slipping his index finger in between Harry’s cheeks, spreading the lube around his rim before pushing inside of him easily. “I’ve got you.”

“More,” Harry whines immediately.

“Baby, I don’t want to hu–”

“More, _please,”_ Harry pleads, fucking back on his finger. “I can take it, baby, I swear.”

Harry moans wantonly as Louis slips a second finger inside him. Louis watches with awe as he pumps in and out of him steadily, scissoring his fingers as he stretches him. He leans down, pressing hot kisses to the base of Harry’s spine as he reaches around to give his cock a few tugs. Harry practically sobs at the contact.

“So beautiful, Harry,” Louis praises. “I wish you could see yourself. Most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I fucking love you,” Harry gasps, rocking his hips back. “Making me feel so good, Lou.”

Louis crooks his fingers, searching for Harry’s prostate, his walls hot and velvety around them. His cock throbs painfully as he thinks about how good he’s going to feel once he gets inside.

“Love you, too,” he replies breathlessly, kissing down his crack and wriggling his tongue in along with his fingers.

“Holy fuck,” Harry howls in response as Louis curls his tongue inside him.

Louis removes his tongue and crooks his fingers again and Harry’s entire body seizes up in response before he goes pliant underneath him. He grins cockily, rubbing over the spot again as he kisses up his back.

“One more,” Harry rasps. “I need your cock, baby, come on.”

“Gonna to give it to you, love,” Louis breathes, squeezing a third finger in and picking up his pace, thrusting in and out, brushing over Harry’s prostate over and over again. He feels lightheaded, arousal coiling tightly in his belly.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m ready,” Harry pants. He looks back at Louis, completely debauched already. “Can I ride you?”

Louis almost comes just from that request.

“Y-yeah, Jesus, of course,” Louis stammers, withdrawing his fingers and wiping them on the sheet. “Fuck, Haz, whatever you want.”

Harry smiles at him seductively, flipping his hair back as he sits up. They shuffle around rearranging themselves; Louis on his back, propped against some pillows, Harry on his knees straddling Louis’ thighs. Harry grabs the lube, pouring a generous amount in his hand. He bends down to kiss Louis as he strokes over his cock, lubing him up. Louis whines against his lips, thrusting into his hand; Harry squeezes the base, nipping at his bottom lip.

“Ready?” Harry asks raising up on he knees and gripping the base of Louis’ cock.

“Fuck,” Louis whimpers, raking his blunt nails up Harry’s strong thighs. “Yeah, God, been ready. You?”

Harry nods, biting his lip. He lowers himself slightly, snubbing the head of Louis’ cock against his rim and rubbing it back and forth over his entrance, teasing himself with it. Louis feels dizzy at the sight of it all, completely unsure as to how long he’s going to be able to last once he’s actually inside of him. It’s that overwhelming.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry sighs, lowering down and nudging the head of Louis’ cock inside him.

Blood rushes in Louis’ ears as he gasps loudly, the sensations without a condom more than he could have ever imagined. His eyes roll back in his head, his cock engulfed by Harry’s tight, wet heat as his body takes him in. He rubs one hand soothingly up and down Harry’s thigh, propping himself up on his other elbow so he can watch Harry slowly sink down on him, his brow furrowed in concentration, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face and curving around his jaw.

“Jesus Christ, Haz,” he moans. “Fuck, baby, you feel so good.”

“So fucking good,” Harry echoes, seating himself fully in his lap, Louis buried inside of him to the hilt. “Fuck, you’re so _thick,_ baby.”

Harry braces his hands on Louis’ chest, taking a deep breath as he wiggles his hips around in little figure eight motions as he adjusts to intrusion.  

“You okay?” Louis asks softly, holding still for him.

“I’m perfect,” Harry whispers, bending down and kissing Louis fervently, his cock brushing against Louis’ stomach. He starts to rock his hips ever so slightly as they kiss passionately. “So fucking perfect, Louis.”

“I love you,” Louis replies, tracing his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip. “So fucking much.”

He tucks Harry’s wild curls behind his ears and then laces their fingers together on his chest.

“I love you too,” Harry replies, sitting back and raising his hips up experimentally, almost completely off Louis, and then swiveling them back down.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis groans, the drag of his bare cock against Harry’s walls making him feel like every single one of his nerve endings is on fire.

Harry moans in agreement as he starts to find a rhythm, bouncing up and down on Louis’ cock vigorously. Louis lets him set the pace, his hands flying to Harry’s hips to steady his movements. He watches in awe as Harry loses himself in his pleasure, fucking himself over and over, his nails leaving little crescent moons on his chest. Harry closes his eyes and tosses his head back, his long curls flying and the long line of his throat bared.

“Beautiful,” Louis murmurs, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Harry’s hips. “So fucking beautiful, Harry.”

Harry blinks his eyes open, smiling down at him. He drops forward, bracing his arms on the headboard as he connects their lips. He moans at the change in angle. Louis tangles his hand in Harry’s curls as he props his feet up on the bed, thrusting up into Harry hard, the new angle allowing him to go deeper, hitting Harry’s prostate.

“God,” Harry moans into his mouth, his breath hot. “Right there, baby, God, right there, fuck, just like that, fuck, m’close.”

Louis picks up his pace, their skin slapping together as their faces hover close to each other, their lips brushing occasionally. He feels himself also hurtling towards the edge, the coil of heat in his belly threatening to snap at any moment.

But not before Harry gets there first.

Louis fumbles around for the bottle of lube, finding it rather quickly, and squeezing a tiny dollop into his hand. He takes Harry’s neglected cock in his hand; Harry’s breath catches, his movements stuttering as Louis starts stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“C’mon,” Louis urges, pounding up into him as he twists his palm over the sensitive head of Harry’s cock. “Wanna see you come on my cock, baby.”

Harry whines, bucking into the ring of Louis’ fingers while simultaneously bouncing back and forth on his cock. He comes with a shout a few thrusts later, shooting ribbons of pearly white all over Louis’ chest. Louis strokes him through it until Harry clenches around his cock, sending him flying over the edge, coming harder than he ever has in his entire life. He babbles Harry’s name over and over as he releases inside him, the feeling like nothing he has known before. Harry hovers over him, watching him in wonder as the waves of pleasure start to recede.

“Wow,” Harry whispers, pecking a gentle kiss to his lips, stroking a long finger down Louis’ cheek.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, nuzzling into his touch and kissing him again. “Fucking wow.”

Harry beams, carefully lifting himself off Louis’ cock, sighing at the loss of him.

“Be right back,” he mutters, peppering kisses along his collarbone. “Don’t move a muscle.”

“I don’t think I could even if I wanted too,” Louis admits. “I’m not sure I can use my legs right now. You’ve ruined me, baby.”

Harry grins cheekily, stretching as he stands. Louis admires the long line of his back as he lifts his arms over his head. Harry blows him a kiss as he pads into his bathroom. Louis hears a cabinet bang and the faucet turn on, turning back off a few moments later. Harry returns carrying a damp washcloth; he wipes the mess off of Louis’ chest and cock and then balls it up and tosses it towards his hamper. Harry tucks himself into Louis’ side, throwing a leg over him and pressing kisses on his clean chest. Louis kisses the top of his head, carefully carding his fingers through his soft curls. They snuggle in silence for a good while, just reveling in each other’s touch and kissing gently. Harry sighs heavily, pressing a hard kiss over Louis’ heart and clinging to him tightly.  

“Okay, baby?”

“I don’t want you to go,” Harry admits quietly, tracing his fingers over his chest.

Louis’ heart clenches painfully, tears suddenly threatening to appear. He blinks them away furiously as he tangles his fingers with Harry’s, squeezing his hand.

“I know,” he says thickly. “I know, Haz.”

“I just got you back, you know?” Harry says, looking up at him and snuggling impossibly closer. “And now you have to leave.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs, kissing the crown of his head. “It fucking sucks.”

Harry nuzzles his chest, sniffling softly.

“Hey,” Louis murmurs into his hair. He shifts to his side, tugging Harry fully against him. “I’m not gone yet though. We still have tomorrow. And then it’s like a week and a half apart, love. It’ll go by so fast, Harry. I promise.”

Harry looks at him, his green eyes bright with unshed tears.

“It will,” he nods as one tear slips down his cheek.

“We’ll have ten whole days together after that. I’ll call the boys and we’ll all hang out. We'll have so much fun. But you gotta focus on those finals first,” Louis soothes, kissing his lips gently. He tucks a curl behind his ear and smiles. “You have to do well so you can become a big shot doctor and I can live a life of luxury as your trophy husband. Don’t mess up our future just cause you’re gonna miss me for a measly nine days, Haz. I’ll never forgive you for it.”

Harry honks a laugh and presses a line of kisses down his throat.

“Like you’d ever be happy just being a trophy husband, Lou,” Harry mumbles, sucking a love bite at the hollow of his throat. “You’d get so bored.”

“I don’t know,” Louis laughs, tickling his side. “I could get used to three-hour lunches and spa days. I could be a Real Housewife of Boston.”

“You know the Housewives are more than just socialites,” Harry says seriously, propping himself up on his elbows. “They are successful business women, a lot of them don’t even have husbands anymore–”

“Yeah, well, I will,” Louis says haughtily, running his finger down the slope of Harry’s nose. “I’m going to have it all. The successful business, the fabulous apartment in the city, the summer house on Cape Cod, the gorgeous doctor husband. We’re going to have all of it. Just you wait.”

Harry studies him for a moment, a myriad of emotions flitting over his face. Louis smiles up at him softly, reaching out to tug a curl.

“What?” Louis says softly.

“You really want to marry me?” Harry asks, his voice hushed.

Louis absolutely does. He knows that they are literally four days into their romantic relationship but he also knows that Harry is the one. He’s always been the one, his soul mate, his best friend. His forever. His home.

“Yeah,” he replies, caressing his cheek. “Yeah, I’d marry you, Harry...”

Harry’s smile is blinding.

“Because it rhymes,” Louis finishes with a smirk.

“Heeeeey,” Harry drawls, pushing at his chest and pouting. “Not funny.”

Louis cackles, pulling him back into his embrace. Harry resists for a little while but then surges forward, connecting their lips, kissing him passionately. Their naked bodies press together, Harry letting out a little whine from the back of his throat. Louis’ cock twitches and he can feel Harry’s do the same. Harry breaks the kiss, panting slightly.

“Because it rhymes,” he grumbles playfully. “That was awful, Lou.”

Louis snickers, nibbling along his collarbone.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow anyway?” he asks after a moment.

“It’s my early day,” Harry replies. “I start at eight, but I’m done by two. I was thinking you could come meet me on campus, and then we could go see the harbor and do some touristy stuff?”

“We could do that,” Louis hums, kissing along his jaw. “We could also just go get stuff to make fajitas and come back here and just...chill.”

“With Netflix?”

“Yeah,” Louis grins, licking into Harry’s dimple. “I’ve got plenty of time to see the city, Haz,” Louis says seriously. “You don’t really have to play tour guide. I’d rather just spend tomorrow here with you. Preferably naked.”

“That sounds amazing,” Harry groans. “I’ve missed cooking for you. Is that weird?”

“Not at all,” Louis replies. “Cause I’ve missed you cooking for me. It’s a purely selfish request cause I’m craving your fajitas.”

Harry giggles. Louis holds him close, stroking his hair.

“We’re gonna be okay, Haz,” he says softly.

“I know,” Harry sighs contently. “I know we will. And we’ll Facetime every day.”

“Honestly, you won’t even have the chance to miss me.”

“I doubt that,” Harry chuckles.

Harry strokes his finger over Louis’ nipple. Louis whimpers as it stiffens under his touch, his cock definitely starting to harden again.

“I love you,” Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ chest and then pulling his nipple between his teeth. “Thank you for the best first date I’ve ever had.”

“You’re very welcome,” Louis replies, rolling Harry to his back and crawling on top of him. He rocks their hips together, their stiffening cocks brushing against each other. Harry sighs prettily, his pupils dilating as he looks up at him. Louis leans down, capturing his lips and lazily sliding his tongue between them.

“I love you too,” Louis murmurs between kisses, each one growing a little more heated. “Always. Forever.”

“Show me,” Harry says breathlessly. “Show me again.”

Louis does exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> A rebloggable tumblr post can be [found here](http://crinkle-eyed-boo.tumblr.com/post/173482234249/you-be-stunning-baby-ill-be-stunned-by)! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
